Basim Magdy
Basim Magdy plasticien contemporain égyptien, né en 1977 à Assiut , Égypte Vit entre Bâle, Suisse, et Le Caire, Égypte Biographie et œuvre Basim Magdy a étudié au département des beaux arts de l’université Helwan au Caire, de 1996 à 2000. L’artiste, comme la majorité des artistes égyptiens, se forme au contact de la société plus qu’à l’école d’art. Ses vidéos, peintures monumentales et installations sont autant de réalisations qu’on peut considérer comme des restes de décors de films ou de moments de performances. L’artiste utilise un langage visuel proche du vocabulaire populaire adopté par la télévision et le cinéma. Il détourne les codes visuels du documentaire et des spots publicitaires pour raconter une compréhension et une perception originales du monde qui nous entoure. Il adopte aussi les sujets de la guerre et de la surproduction de connaissance, parfois de manière comique, pour dénoncer l’aspect colonisateur des espaces de communication et d’échanges. Le travail de Basim Magdy prend forme dans une large diversité de technique, à l’image des sujets que l’artiste propose. L’aspect graphique a néanmoins une place importante, avec un côté faussement naïf, mélangeant l’aquarelle au spray et au collage. Le mixage de la peinture, de l’installation et des techniques graphiques est utilisé dans le but de critiquer la désinformation médiatique, et la propagande propre aux systèmes d’information souvent liés à divers pouvoirs. Il propose des mises en scène ironiques au sujet des théorie scientifiques et de la compréhension du monde. Le sujet futuriste dans le travail de Magdy concerne surtout la perception de notre culture actuelle et l’imaginaire que nous avons du monde. La majorité de ses œuvres témoigne du caractère critique de la rhétorique de guerre et de la course de l’humanité vers un futur inconnu. L’anxiété créée par les médias vis-à-vis du futur est alimentée par la distance de plus en plus grande entre la facilité de produire des images et la difficulté d’accéder à la réalité des enjeux réels et souvent instables de la civilisation. Il déclare : « Je m’intéresse à l’exploration de l’espace qui sépare la fiction et la réalité et à sa contribution au récit historique et aux connaissances scientifiques largement diffusées. J’aborde ces questions en utilisant différents médias : dessin, peinture, animation, installation, sculpture, film, vidéo, son et les imprimés. Le choix du médium est dicté par sa capacité de communiquer aux spectateurs les idées exprimées par l’oeuvre et d’amorcer une forme de conversation. Je m’intéresse particulièrement aux récits, à leurs méthodes de construction et de présentation historique, ainsi qu’à leur contribution à la mémoire collective. Lors du Symposium, je travaillerai sur une installation qui intègre des lentilles de Fresnel, des caissons lumineux et des acétates pour créer et projeter plusieurs fragments entrelacés d’un récit absurde qui traite d’histoire, de science, de condition humaine et d’échafaudages de croyances. » Expositions (sélection) *2012 La Triennale 2012 Palais de Tokyo, Paris **Transmediale. 12, Haus der Kulturen der Welt, Berlin ** When Thought Evades the Great Thinker, .artSümer, Istanbul **Transmediale. 12, Haus der Kulturen der Welt, Berlin *2011 Pie in the Sky – with Flaka Haliti, Platform Sarai, Frankfurt ** Rencontres Internationales Paris/Berlin/Madrid – New Cinema and Contemporary Art, Centre Pompidou, Paris *2010 One Day We Will Shine Like The Stars, KÖR Kunsthalle Wien ** Indefinite Destination, The Red House – Centre for Culture and Debate, Sofia, Bulgarie ** Biennale d'Art contemporain, Rennes *2009 Pray For Me, Fondazione Teseco Per l’Arte, Pise, Italie ** Last Good Deed, Kunsthaus Baselland, Basel, Suisse *2008 Blank Light, Ausstellungsraum Klingental, Basel, Switzerland (with Jérôme Leuba) *2007 Brief Encounters with Semi-Fictional Worlds, Alexandria Contemporary Arts Forum, Alexandrie, Égypte ** The Common Deceit of Reality, Okay Mountain, Austin, USA (curated by Regine Basha) ** Lost Arks, Uszynska Schaufenster, Vienne, Autriche ** Gazing at the Miracle of Civilization, ARCO Projects, Madrid **Histoires Animées, Le Fresnoy, Studio National des Arts Contemporains, Tourcoing *2006 Drawing Restraint, Galerie SAW Gallery, Ottawa, Canada *2005 Your New Life with Your Old Enemies, ObjectNotFound Project Space, Monterrey, Mexico **Current Whereabouts Unknown, Tyler Drosdeck and Basim Magdy, Newman Popiashvili Gallery, New York, USA *2004 Dream on, Neue Kunst Halle St. Gallen, Fries 02, Suisse *2003 Two Days to Apocalypse, Falaki Gallery, Le Caire *2003 Hero of the day, The Cold Room Gallery, Le Cap, Afrique du sud *2000 Paintings, The Townhouse Gallery of contemporary art, Le Caire, Égypte Galerie Site de l'artiste ---- Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain égyptien Catégorie:Naissance en 1977